


The way you want me makes me want you

by Aurorajns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Older Jon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet dinner with her father's co-worker. She was not supposed to be rubbing Jon's calf with her bare foot under the table. The sad thing was that she did not care about how wrong it was. Not when she still felt him between her legs from last night. Not when she had to cover the marks he left on her neck.A look into Jon and Sansa's complicated relationship.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 83
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a quiet dinner with her father's co-worker. She was not supposed to be rubbing Jon's calf with her bare foot under the table. The sad thing was that she did not care about how wrong it was. Not when she still felt him between her legs from last night. Not when she had to cover the marks he left on her neck.
> 
> A look into Jon and Sansa's complicated relationship.

Sansa stretched her tired limbs and sighed. The sun was shining outside and she tried to block it by nuzzling her face into Jon's neck.

She tangled their feet and placed a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall steadily with every breath he took.

She did not want to get up. She only wished to stay in bed all day with Jon by her side and doing anything but sleeping.

She could never forget the night they first got together two months ago.

_It was late in the evening and her father had not come home yet. He was still at work, busy with a new case or whatever. All Sansa knew was that he had not had dinner and like the good daughter she was, she had to go there and give him the meal that her mother had cooked._

_Her volunteering to be the one to do it had nothing to do with the fact that she knew her father's hot as sin co-worker would be there also._

_Nothing to do with the man of her everyday fantasies also working there._

_Her legs were shaking and her heart was beating wildly, just like every other time he was around her. She had to suffer through endless dinners and galas and gatherings with him being so close but so far at the same time._

_She wanted him and she did not care about how wrong people would think it was. She was an adult and Jon was too. She was always sure about her decisions and 25 years were nothing in her book. Not when a man like Jon existed. He was sweet and gentle and kind and intelligent, which was the hottest thing ever. Every time he talked, she found herself squeezing her thighs, trying to relieve the ache that he had caused her._

_He was also the most beautiful man she had met in her life. His pouty lips and his stormy eyes, his dark curls that were mostly grey now and his mature face were what turned her on the most._

_She could not even count how many panties she had ruined just by looking at him._

_Dropping off the dinner at her father's office, she was buzzing with anticipation, knowing that only a few walls separated her and Jon._

_"Did you bring dinner for Mr. Snow as well? Your mother must have known he would be here till late." Her father said, rubbing his eyes, evidently tired._

_"Of course I did. I'll go and give it to him, you don't need to worry. Relax and enjoy your little break." Sansa smiled brightly and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek._

_With bouncy steps she headed out, took a deep breath and went to knock on Jon's office door._

_"Come in." His gruff voice called out and she licked her lips._

_"Hello Mr. Snow!" She said and looked at him with a sweet smile, coming in his office and closing the door behind her._

_"Sansa, it is sure good to see you after the day I've had." He sighed and gazed at her while biting his lip._

_"You can tell me all about it if you want. I've brought you dinner." She placed the food on his desk and sat on the chair opposite him._

_"You are an angel Sansa." He groaned, pleased to see food after a long day and instantly digging in._

_"Have you eaten?" He asked._

_"Yes." She replied, suddenly feeling very hot and losing her words. Jon always made her feel flustered. A look from him was all it took to turn her on._

_"Are you alright Sansa?" His smooth voice made her even more agitated but she nodded her head, hoping that she wouldn't embarass herself._

_"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." He acknowledged and placed his hand on her forehead._

_Her breath hitched at his touch and she licked her lips once again. She looked at him, his eyes watching her every move, following her tongue and then slowly his hand tucked her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and thumbed her lip. She placed a kiss on his finger and he inhaled sharply._

_A shiver ran through her. She was breathing heavily and she parted her lips. His eyes darkened and she grew wetter at the possibility that he might want her as she wanted him._

_Hesitating, he slowly pushed his thumb in her mouth. Their gazes were locked and she gave a little suck._

_"Fuck Sansa." He groaned but he never took his eyes off her._

_He pushed his thumb all the way into her mouth and she moaned around his finger, closing her eyes and grabbing his wrist to hold him in place._

_"You're such a good little girl, aren't you sweetheart?" He whispered and broke away from her, removing his thumb from her mouth._

_She whined but he walked around the desk and stood tall in front of her._

_"Please Mr. Snow." She whimpered. She was desperate and turned on and she wanted him and only him to relieve her of the ache between her legs._

_Jon knelt down so he could face her._

_"I don't think I can control myself if I have a taste of you. I won't be able to resist you." His voice was husky and he tangled his hand in her hair, bringing her closer to him._

_"I don't want you to control yourself." She sighed._

_She bit her lip and leaned in, hoping that Jon would get the hint._

_"Fuck it." He growled and claimed her lips._

_His lips on hers felt heavenly. He devoured her with his kiss, placing a hand on her waist and making her stand up with him. He never broke away, he pulled her closer until there was no space between them and cupped her backside. Sansa moaned and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, taking her breath away._

_She started grinding on him, feeling how hard he was in his trousers and tangled her hands in his hair, tugging and moaning._

_He moved his lips towards her neck and started sucking._

_"If you knew what I wanted to do to you." He mumbled and continued kissing downwards, to the neckline of her shirt, pushing the cloth down and trying to expose more skin._

_"You can do anything to me, please." She whispered and her hands moved to unbutton his shirt._

_She yelped as he pushed her against the desk and he started licking and kissing her neck. Sansa tried to find the friction she needed by rubbing herself on his thigh. His palm slid below her shirt and grasped her tit. He started circling her nipple and she threw her head back._

_Sansa thought she could have died of anticipation. "Jon." She sighed._

_"Fuck sweetheart, your father is literally next door." He groaned while he took her shirt off. "Fuck." He whispered and trailed kisses down to her chest._

_He unclasped her bra and let out a groan. He sucked a nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. Sansa sighed and tugged at his hair._

_Jon continued his kisses downwards, until he knelt and reached her skirt. She parted her legs and he looked up at her, with his burning gaze and brought his hands under her skirt. He slowly slid her panties off and placed some kisses to her inner thighs._

_"Oh." Sansa's breath was coming out short and when he finally kissed her cunt she let out a little moan._

_Like a man starved, he started licking and sucking. She could hear how wet she was and Jon's mouth on her did not help._

_"I could spend my whole life eating your cunt." Jon murmured._

_She whimpered as he slid a finger in her cunt and his lips moved to suck her clit. She was basically thrusting in his face and when he hummed, sending delicious vibrations through her, she almost screamed._

_He added another finger, pumping them vigorously. And as he continued to lick her cunt, she felt her walls fluttering and her stomach tightening._

_"You're so tight around my fingers, I don't think you can take my cock." He said in a teasing tone._

_She came with a sob, trying to be quiet. Jon stood up, his mouth shiny and swollen and she grasped his shoulders._

_"Please." She begged._

_"Have you been a good girl Sansa? Do you think you deserve to come around my cock?" He asked and his fingers started rolling her nipples again._

_Sansa undid his pants, all the while whimpering, "Please, I've been good. Please daddy."_

_"Fuck." Jon groaned and freed his cock. The head was red and weeping, he was long and thick and Sansa could not wait to feel him deep inside her._

_She started pumping him and he sighed, his hands still playing with her nipples._

_"I want to feel you. I've wanted to fuck you on this desk for so long. Every time you strode in here with your bright smile and your tight skirts and all I thought about was bending you over my desk and fucking you." He whispered hotly and pulled a condom out of the pocket of his trousers._

_Sansa felt as if she was on fire and her hands moved on his shoulders to brace herself. She felt his tip at her entrance and she locked her legs around him, pulling him closer. He thrusted in and they both let out a moan at the relief._

_"You are so tight and wet. You are so good for me, angel." Jon kissed her forehead and then pushed his thumb in her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes. After a moment he started thrusting faster and her fingers gripped his shoulders, her nails leaving her mark on him._

_"Fuck you feel so good." Jon goaned as he slid inside her again and again._

_"Don't stop." She moaned after he bucked and went deeper in her._

_"Be quiet. You don't want your father to hear." Jon panted and slid his thumb in her mouth again. "You're such a bad girl Sansa. Letting me fuck you when your father could walk in any time. You didn't even lock the door." He smirked and Sansa only hummed around his finger in response._

_She could not find herself caring about her father's reaction if he saw them like this, with her legs high in the air and Jon between them, his cock sliding in and out at a fast speed._

_Suddenly, he placed her leg on his shoulder and her hands fell on the desk to brace herself. He bucked into her, deeper than before and hit the special spot that made her see stars._

_Her head fell back and his lips were on her neck again. She tried to be quiet, but she continued to let small moans around his thumb. His thrusts were rough and fast and she felt herself getting close to the edge._

_Jon's mouth is on her neck and his free hand moved to her nub. Her cunt clenched around him, gripping him like a vice. She came and tried to muffle her moan by sucking harder on his finger._

_"Shit." Jon's thrusts were getting sloppier and faster. He stilled inside her and panted._

_He pulled out and she inhaled sharply at the loss. He helped her stand up and rearrange her clothes. "Are you alright?" He asked as he was helping her with her shirt._

_"More than alright." She beamed at him_

_"Next time we are going to be alone. I want to hear you scream when I fuck you." He said as he pulled his pants on._

_Sansa bit her lip at the promise of a next time and their mouths clashed once again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. I was so nervous about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa looked up from the work in front of her when she heard the buzzing of her phone. She took it in her hand and read the text.

_Can I see you tonight?_

She smiled and bit her lip. Jon always managed to make her heart flutter, even a text from him made her feel lightheaded and flushed.

_I have dinner plans with Arya, but I'm all yours after 8._

She sent and before she could put down her phone to continue with the dress she was making, another text from Jon came.

_Damn right, you're mine._

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Jon sometimes behaved like a caveman but she did not mind. She knew how he meant it. She was his and he was hers, and they completely respected each other.

There was truly no man like him. 

_I can practically see your eyes rolling. Do I need to remind you some manners?_

She read and shifted in her seat, rubbing her thighs together at the thought of all the ways he could punish her.

_Is that a threat? Because it sounds like a good time to me._

She typed with a smirk.

_Don't start, I'm at work._

She laughed and put her phone down, trying to focus on the task at hand. She ran her hands over the fabric and thought about how happy she was, how Jon filled her heart with joy and how they could someday be together without sneaking around.

She feared that her father would never understand the relationship she had with Jon. He took care of her and loved her, he made her feel safe. They were wrong, but every time he took her in his arms it felt so right.

Whenever they were together, she felt as if her heart would burst from joy.

She sighed heavily and continued her work, all the while trying not to imagine her father's reaction to his precious little daughter fucking his co-worker behind his back.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard along with Arya's impatient remarks, "Open the door Sansy Pants!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sansa replied, annoyed at the childish endearment that her siblings came up with to torment her.

"I want pizza tonight." Arya strode in like she owned the place and flopped on the couch, turning on the television.

"I cooked Arya, we can't eat pizza every night." Sansa sighed and went in the kitchen to prepare their plates.

"I ran into Margaery today." Arya's voice called out from the living room. "We were having coffee and talking about how you seem suspiciously single and without an asshole to bug you every minute of every day-"

"Hey!" Sansa cried out, but to be fair she had shit taste in men.

"You know it's true Sansa, all your exes are assholes. Anyway, then that Snow man who works with dad came in and Margaery was thirsting ober him which was disgusting." Her sister continued her story and Sansa confused asked, "Margaery is known to have good taste, why was it disgusting?"

"The dude is ancient." Arya's nose crinkled like Jon was the most hideous man alive.

"People's lives do not stop after a certain age Arya." Sansa exclaimed as she came into the living room and handed Arya her food.

"I know that Sansa." She rolled her eyes and then explained, "I just meant it was weird since Marg is younger. Very young now that I think about it, she could be his daughter." 

Sansa picked at her food, her appetite gone after hearing Arya's words. Her sister meant nothing serious with her points. She just expressed it was weird to like a man who was their father's age. Sansa did not blame her for that. Hell, if it was any other man, she would have thought the same.

 _But Jon is Jon_.

He is not like any other man and his age did not define his heart. 

"Sansa?" Arya's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said we will head to the pub later tonight, do you want to come?" Her sister asked.

_Shit._

It would be the third time that she blew them off this week, but she really wanted to meet with Jon tonight. He had a very stressful work week and she would lile to help him relax and forget about everything for a few hours.

"I'm really tired tonight, I just wanna go to sleep once you're off." She finally answered and lowered her head, finally taking a bite of her food.

Arya huffed, obviously annoyed with her constant absence these last few days but said nothing else and continued eating, the sound of the television show the only thing breaking the awkward silence.

"I think I'm going to head out now." Arya said abruptly and got up to take her -still full- plate in the kitchen. Sansa, worried that she made her angry by refusing to go out, stood up and followed her.

"What? You haven't even finished your food." She pointed out.

Arya sighed and turned to face her. "Look, I get that you are tired and want to stay at home but we both know that this isn't the reason. You are hiding something and I can wait until you are ready to talk, but you are not subtle Sansa so be careful!"

Her sister shook her head at Sansa's silence and stormed out. Sansa screwed her eyes shut and leaned on the counter. She threw her head back and huffed, thinking that if anyone found out what is really going on in her life they would be disappointed.

But she did not care. She did not care that her father was right next door when she was sucking Jon in his office, she did not care that he stole secret kisses at work dinners when any member of her family could find them.

She did not fucking care about anything, not when it came to _him._

The doorbell rang and butterflies filled her stomach. With a giddy smile, and forgetting about the conversation with Arya, she practically ran towards the door. She opened it and sure enough Jon was standing at the other side of it.

He was in a dark grey tailored suit, with his curls combed back and a wicked smile on his face. She pushed her body into his, wrapped her hands around his neck and claimed his lips.

He let out a hum, his palms coming to rest low on her waist and he pulled away, with Sansa whining at the loss.

"I've missed you sweetheart." He rumbled and one of his hands cupped her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes. 

"Come in."

She pulled him inside and he closed the door behind him. Immediately, she nuzzled her face into his neck and tightened her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" He sounded confused and worried and Sansa closed her eyes, inhaling his musky scent. "Nothing, I'm just needy today."

His chest vibrated with his chuckle and he picked her up, carrying her to the couch in the living room. He sat down with her sprawled sideways on his lap and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Did my good girl miss me today?" He murmured in her ear and she shivered. She started placing kisses on his neck, licking and sucking at a spot below his ear, and his heavy sighs filled the room.

"Yes daddy." She whined in his ear. He cursed and flipped her body so she could straddle his thigh. 

Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dialated, and he was sure they matched his own eyes full of desire. He passionately claimed her lips, exploring her mouth and pulling little sighs from the back of her throat. He nipped at her lower lip and she whined needily.

"What is it sweetheart?" He pulled away and their breaths mingled, Sansa leaning in again to steal another kiss.

"Please daddy, I need you!" At some point she started grinding on his thigh and now her brows were furrowed, trying to reach the peak she so much wanted.

"You need to be patient love. Only good girls get to cum." His hands were gripping her ass, her little dress riding up and exposing miles of flesh he wanted to place his lips upon.

She hummed and nipped at his neck again. Her hands worked on loosening his tie and then on unbuttoning his shirt. She trailed her lips donwards, looking up at his marked neck and his swollen lips. She got off his thighs and was now on her knees on the floor between his spread legs. 

She unbuckled his trousers and slid them off with his underwear, just enough for his weeping cock to pop out.

He hissed and she licked her lips. Sansa fisted his cock and started pumping, running her thumb over the head which was leaking with precum.

"You are so good for me sweetheart. Do you want daddy's cock in your mouth?" He voice was deep with desire and Sansa rubbed her thighs at the sound of it.

"Can I? Please daddy I'll take care of you." She looked up at him innocently, fluttering her eyes and biting her lip.

Jon cursed and took a handful of her hair in his hand. She put her mouth around him and he groaned at the feel of her wet mouth sucking him. She started slowly at first, trying to take him as deep as she could and hallowing her cheeks around him.

"Ugh fuck- Sansa fuck" 

She hummed around his cock and sucked on its head. His hand tightened in her hair and he started thrusting in her mouth, slowly at first but then he picked up the speed and Sansa moaned, loving the fact that he took control.

"You are so good to me angel. Fuck-"

She sucked harder.

"So good. Fuck I'm gonna fuck you so good." 

He pushed her away, with a pop sounding as she pulled her mouth from his cock, and she came up to straddle him. He slid off her dress while she was grinding her clothed core to his hard cock. 

"You're driving me crazy, you know that? You and your tight cunt that is all mine, angel." Jon growled, ripped her underwear and threw the ruined garment on the floor.

Sansa flushed at his words and at how he managed to sound sweet and filthy at the same time.

Jon's hand cupped her breast, rolling the nipple with his thumb and his other hand slid down to her cunt. He spread her wetness and slid two fingers in. "Oh Jon." Sansa sighed and threw her head back as he started pumping them and licking at her neck.

"Are you ready baby? You think you can take me?" He breathed huskily in her ear. She nodded, her pleas becoming moans and her hands dug on his shoulders.

In a moment his fingers were replaced by his cock and they both groaned at the sensation.

Sansa moved slowly at first, circling her hips and feeling him deep inside of her. Jon's hands came to cup her ass and help guide her. 

She picked up the rhythm and started to ride him faster, her moans filling the room. "You're so deep daddy." 

"Fuck- you are so good angel, taking me so well." He groaned and he suddenly spanked her. Sansa whined and her cunt clenched around him, her arousal dripping all over his cock.

"Daddy I'm close." She whimpered and moved faster, leaning forward so that her clit rubbed on his pelvis.

Their skin slapping together and the sound of her wetness as she slid up and down on his cock were the only sounds accompanying their moans and groans.

Jon then thrusted upwards, pumping in and out of her fast and hard and she clenched around him, gripping him like a vice and screaming his name.

He grunted, seeing her mouth open and her eyes rolling back in pleasure, and continued as Sansa let out desperate whines. "Please daddy fill me up."

"Fuck- fuck angel fuck!" He roared and his eyes rolled back, he was thrusting upwards and buried himself deep inside her, coming in long and thick streaks.

Their pants could be heard throughout the room. Sansa's shaky hands came to rest on his chest and she opened her eyes to look into his. He slid his cock out of her and she whined at the loss. 

She kissed him again and took his wrist to move his hand to her cunt. He found his cum dripping out of her and with his fingers he pushed it back inside her.

"You're an angel." He sighed against her lips and he felt her grin.

Before she could answer, his phone buzzed and with an arm wrapped tightly around Sansa and the other buried in her cunt he leaned forward to check who was texting him.

"It's your dad." He said and pecked her lips. He slid his fingers out of her wet heat and laid her gently on the couch. He took his phone in his hand to see the text. Sansa's started rubbing her calves against his back and he turned to look at her smirking face. "He wants me to come to Sunday dinner."

"Then come." She said and and stretched her tired limbs.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She looked back at him and found him with his head in his palms. She thought she was lucky to have a man like Jon in her life, but her heart clenched at the sight of him so worried over a dinner with her family.

They both knew this would be a challenge. But they both knew they made each other happy and that's all that matters.

So with a soft smile on her face Sansa called out, "Come and join me."

His head turned to her and his face softened and she thought that as long as they have each other they could figure everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa woke up and felt deliciously sore, just like every other morning these past few months. She stretched her tired limbs and moved to embrace the man beside her. Only, her hands found the cold sheets instead and confused she sat up and looked around.

Jon never left before she woke up. His clothes were still here so Sansa assumed he was in the shower. With a heavy sigh because she could not snuggle with him on the bed, she got up and headed to the kitchen. Just like she thought, she heard the water running and smiled to herself.

She has never felt this happy. All her life her taste in men was questionable. She stumbled upon asshole after asshole, but finally she believed that she found the perfect man for her.

Simply thinking of Jon made her flushed and happy. She felt complete and only hoped someone would understand and not judge them. Their age did not matter.

As she was making them breakfast, humming and twirling around in the kitchen Jon sneaked up to her, putting his arms around her. She yelped and wiggled out of his arms, teasing him. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you." He pulled her into his embrace gently and peppered kisses all over her face. "Am I forgiven yet?" He asked as he moved down to her neck.

Sansa laughed and ran her fingers through his grey locks. "Mmhm, I think you need to try harder."

"I'll give you harder." He growled and started nipping at her skin, leaving his marks on her.

His hands cupped her breasts and the towel that was covering him did little to hide the fact that he was hard and aching for her.

He ground his hips against hers and Sansa gasped. "Gonna let me fuck you baby?" He breathed in her ear. "Let me get a taste first." His fingers traveled down her body, the anticipation making her cream her nonexistent panties. "I bet you're nice and wet and aching for me."

Sansa whined because he couldn't be more right. She was gushing and feeling terribly empty. "I need you Jon, please fill me up please." She whimpered and placed messy, open mouthed kisses on his jaw.

"You are so good for me angel, such a good girl for me." His hand finally found the way to where she needed him the most. His fingers ran through her slit and then moved to circle her clit. She was slick with want and couldn't stop grinding against his hand.

"Always so wet for me, aren't you angel?" Sansa nodded her head without really understanding what he said. She was desperate and impatient, her body felt as if it was on fire and she thought she would die from the lack of something filling her cunt.

He pushed a finger inside her heat and she practically sucked it in with how needy she was for him. "Always begging for me, begging for my cock." He was slowly thrusting his finger in and out, her wetness making an obscene sound. "Oh Jon please fuck me, pease please please." She cried out and gripped his forearm to guide his movements. 

"What do you need sweetheart?" His lips hovered above hers and she looked into his eyes to find them practically black, his pupils blown out. "I need you, I need your cock please I feel-I need please." She leaned her forehead against his and bit his lip. She was whimpering and her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in and leaving marks in her desperation.

She tugged at the towel around his hips and his cock was finally freed, hard and weeping, the tip leaking with precum. One of her hands immediately moved downwards and she started stroking him. 

"Fuck baby, I want to taste you first." He groaned and his fingers moved faster inside her. His hips snapped and he ground into her hand, she squeezed his cock and he whimpered. Her fingers teased the tip, gathering the precum that was leaking and using it as lubrication.

"Be a good girl and listen to daddy. Let me get a taste." His free hand moved to give her a slap on the ass and she gasped. Nodding absentmindedly, she whimpered and bit at the skin on his neck. "Yes daddy, you can have a taste, please make me cum please."

So Jon pulled his fingers out and got on his knees. He proceeded to feast on her cunt for the rest of the morning and Sansa could only remember his name to cry out.

* * *

She was standing outside her parents' front door, ready to knock and experience a torturous evening. Jon would be here any minute, they arranged it while cuddling on the couch. She would arrive first like always and he would follow.

The truth is that she was tired of hiding. Sneaking around was fun at first, it gave them a thrill and turned her on. But after the first month she wanted to scream that she was with Jon. She wanted them to be a normal couple and-

The door opened and her mother's face welcomed her. "We were waiting for you Sansa, your siblings are already here."

Sansa gave her a warm smile and apologized, following her into the dining room. She sat down in her usual seat and Robb immediately started teasing her about always being late. She laughed and turned to find Arya looking intensely at her. Looking at her like she knew.

While her siblings continued to talk and joke around, she was looking down at the empty plate in front of her, wondering when she would be able to arrive at the same time as Jon.

She heard voices and sure enough there he was, going straight to her father and shaking his hand. He sat down right across from her and she blushed when their gazes locked, memories of last night and this morning flooding her mind.

She smiled and bit her lip, crossing her legs and 'accidentally' rubbing his calf. He jumped at her touch and clenched his jaw.

Her mother brought her the wine and she served them both. "This wine is as ancient as you." She whispered teasingly with a grin and Jon's eyes crinckled as he laughed. But Sansa was not as discreet as she thought she was because her mother was returning with the meal and she was fuming.

"Sansa!" Catelyn hissed as her wide disappointed eyes turned to her daugher. Sansa averted her eyes and she could feel Jon staring at her. She has never been this careless, never dared to express how intimate they were. She could not be her true self, not with Jon and her parents in the same room.

They would never understand. 

* * *

Dinner was finally served and she tried to relax a little bit. She smiled, attempted to socialize and be polite but it was hard for her to pay attention to anyone when Jon was sitting across from her.

Their eyes met multiple times during dinner. They would toast, she would pass him a plate and their fingers would briefly touch, making shivers go up her body. She could feel his gaze on her, his grey eyes following her every move.

At one point she slipped her foot out of her feel and rubbed his calf again. He stared at her pointedly but she bit her lip and continued unbothered. The fact that he would punish her for it later only encouraged her.

She tried to resist him, to look away from him. But he managed to make his every action enticing. He would look at his watch, run his hand through his silver curls, rub his hand against his beard, the permanent frown on his face would turn into a smirk every time he caught her staring and she felt heat pool in her abdomen, her thighs brushing against each other.

Sansa was fucked. And not the good kind. She tried to maintain her fake smile, she tried to be polite for her parents' sake but it was really hard for her to behave. Not when Jon was sitting right across from her.

It was supposed to be a quiet dinner with her father's co-worker. She was not supposed to be rubbing Jon's calf with her bare foot under the table.

The sad thing was that she did not care about how wrong it was. Not when she still felt him between her legs from last night. Not when she had to cover the marks he left on her neck.

If her father found out he would probably kill them both. She knew that when she started seeing Jon months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am so sorry this took me so long. I promise that I am working on my other story as well. These past few weeks I had not been feeling well and I had no inspiration to help me write something. But I remembered how happy I felt whenever I posted and how happy I can make others with an update! So I found my inspiration and I hope that I can regularly update from now on!  
> Again I am sorry and stay safe everyone!❤


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa was giggling as Jon twirled her around her living room. She could not stop smiling as they danced to song after song.

She had had a very tiring day at work and her back hurt from the consant hunching over the clothes and fabrics. She was grateful for her job, she loved creating her own designs, but sometimes she just wanted to stay at home all day.

So when Jon came knocking on her door with her favourite lemon cake in hand, she beamed at him, teared up a little because he knew her so well and flopped to the couch to devour her treat.

He did not give up though, and grabbed her to start dancing around the room.

"I knew this would cheer you up." He rasped and leaned his head against hers.

Sansa hummed and put her head on his shoulder as the next song started playing.

_Unforgettable  
That's what you are  
Unforgettable  
Though near or far_

She sighed and closed her eyes. Jon's hands tightened around her waist and he leaned his head on hers. She could feel his chest rising and falling with every breath he took, she could feel his heart beating wildly.

Her brows furrowed as she felt him tense up. She pulled away just enough so she could look at his face. "What's wrong?"

"How long?" He asked, worry painted all over his face.

She saw him in that moment, really saw him. She noticed his eyes that held storms in them, the lines around them, the lines on his forehead. She traced his features lightly, her fingers felt like feathers on his rough skin.

"Won't you get tired of this? Won't you want someone your own age, someone to introduce to your parents and build your life-"

"Never." She said and shook her head. Her palms went to his cheeks and she gazed into his eyes. She wanted Jon and their late night conversations, their early morning love makings, their dances around her living room, seven hells even the secret looks they gave to each other when they were with her family.

She wanted everything and she wanted it with him.

_That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable too_

* * *

Sansa was bent over the table while Jon was pounding into her from behind. She couldn't stop moaning his name as he slid in and out of her. Her eyes were rolled back, her head thrown back and Jon's hand was gripping her hair. She was holding on to the edge of the table for dear life as she felt herself getting closer to bliss.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she gasped. She attempted to get up and turn around, but Jon's hand forced her to stay still.

"Be a good girl and don't move. Daddy needs to come."

He continued thrusting as whoever was at the door continued knocking. Sansa could barely register what was happening. Jon felt so good inside her but she could not focus and enjoy it.

"Ignore it." He groaned and he pulled her hair. His hips were driving inside her hard, the table moving with his every thrust.

Sansa could not stop whining and pleading, the fact that someone could hear them completely slipping her mind. Jon's cock felt incredible wrapped up in her tight cunt. 

"Right there."

He placed one of her legs on the table, opening her up and changing the angle of his thrusts. 

"Oh my-I'm so close."

She reached her peak and felt Jon emptying himself inside her. She barely heard someone calling her name. Someone other than Jon.

"Sansa open the door, I know you're in there." 

She gapsed. It was Margaery which in itself was at the same time fortunate and bad. At least it was not her parents or siblings.

"Shit Sans, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." She felt him pull out and hissed at the emptiness. She heard him buckling his trousers when she could hardly stand up.

"No, it's fine. Just go to my room and don't come out until I tell you." Her voice sounded hoarse and when she moved to stand up her legs trembled. 

She felt Jon's hands on her calfs, putting her sweatpants on her. 

"My panties?" 

"I don't know where I threw them, I can't find them." 

Sansa inhaled sharply and after making sure he was behind her bedroom door, she prepared to greet her best friend.

With a tense smile she opened the door and Margaery rushed inside.

"Who is he?" Her excitement could not be concealed as she looked around, desperate to meet the man who was doing Sansa just five minutes ago.

"Marge... Stop, there is nobody here."

Her best friend gave her a pointed look and she could imagine how ridiculous she sounded. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks flushed and her neck full of marks and she had the nerve to try and lie to Margaery.

"This is not a good time." She tried again.

"Sansa you've been ditching me for the past week. I know you're seeing someone, I just wish you wouldn't lie to my face about it." Margaery raised her brow and she felt like a piece of shit.

"I am so sorry Marg. It's very complicated but I promise I will talk to you about it. I need to talk to you about it." 

Margaery embraced her as Sansa cried to her shoulder. She was a shitty friend and did not deserve her comfort. "My sweet girl what have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered.

Sansa shook her head. "As I assume he is still here somewhere, I'm going to leave and tomorrow morning you'll tell me all about it." She had a bright smile on her face and seemed truly happy for Sansa.

And so with a lighter heart she showed Margaery to the door, while they were making plans for the next day.

She sighed and headed to her bedroom, ready to jump into Jon's arms and do nothing but cuddle for the rest of the night.

She dreaded tomorrow. She dreaded the future.

She just wished for Jon's embrace every night and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically smut with plot... oh well!


	5. Chapter 5

"I am very glad that you are finally getting some Sans." Margaery started as she took a sip of her tea.

They had decided to meet up in the morning, since none of them were working early today. Sansa was so nervous, she was trembling and felt as if she might throw up whatever she put in her mouth.

"So tell me who is he. From what I heard yesterday, he seemed to know what he was doing." She wiggled her brows and Sansa blushed. She held her head in her hands and sighed. 

"He is older than me."

"Okay and how is that a bad thing? The older the better darling, I am sure you figured that-"

"He is twenty five years older than me Marge. I fucked up." Tears were now flowing from her eyes. The more she thought about Jon, the more she worried that her father was going to kill them both.

"Oh."

She looked up to find her best friend not as surprised as she thought she would be. Margaery would never judge her, but there was always a possibility that she might believe her relationship with Jon was a crazy fling.

"Well that does not seem like a problem to me. If he makes you happy, you don't need to worry about anyone else." She tried to assure her with a warm smile.

"My dad will have a stroke if he finds out." Sansa murmured and she slowly saw the realization on Margaery's face.

"Oh my Gods. You fucked your father's co-worker?" Her best friend squealed and Sansa just acknowledged how it sounded.

"I know, I messed up so badly." She started sobbing. Immediately, Marge was beside her, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"It's okay honey. I'm sure you and Jon will find a way." Her friend's soothing voice filled her ears and she sobbed harder.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry."

* * *

The Starks held many fancy galas throughout the years. It was expected of them. Sansa attended every single one of them, just like all of her siblings. She was always more eager to be present, mostly because of the fancy dresses and Jon.

She had the biggest crush on him from the first time that she saw him. She looked into his eyes and her heart beat wildly. She was a teen girl with a crush on a man that was her father's age and always thought there was something wrong with her. 

She knew that Jon only ever saw her as a little girl, she had no hope that her secret feelings might one day be returned.

But time passed and she grew up and Jon finally noticed her. He was not aware of her little crush and found it extremely adorable when she confessed it to him. They were sweaty and sated and giggly the night she spilled her most shameful secret. He assured her that he never thought of her that way when she was younger, but only noticed her after she came back from college.

Now they had to survive another night in the same room but not being able to touch each other. She already knew it was going to be torture. She could barely keep her hands to herself at a simple dinner, she could not imagine what she would do at a party where they could hide in a room _alone._

There was the issue of her family and the immense guilt she felt whenever she had to face them but it was overcome by her fear at the thought of Ned Stark ever finding out that his precious little daughter was fucking his long-time work partner.

Sansa immediately pushed the coming clean about her relationship to her family at the back of her mind.

She was already drinking her second glass of champagne, trying to organize her ming and calm herself down. Arya could see right through her, she would know if she was nervous and she did not want her sister pestering her with questions for the rest of the evening.

She was fairly sure that Arya knew something and she did not want to risk anything.

But when Jon walked in and looked like every wet dream she had when she was 16, so handsome in his suit, his grey hair combed back and practically inviting her to run her fingers through it and ruin it, she cursed and figured this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Their gazes locked multiple times during the evening. She caught him licking his lip and her breath hitched every time. Margaery elbowed her every five minutes. "You're going to get fucking caught, stop eye-fucking your boyfriend."

Sansa blushed and looked down. Her thighs were pressing together and she worried that she might have a problem if she was wet every time Jon simply looked at her.

"Can't blame you though. The man is like fine wine." She looked up to find her best friend smirking at her.

"Marge, I can't get enough of him." She whispered and turned to find him staring at her from the top of his champagne glass. 

She decided that she had enough torture for the night and moved to walk towards him.

"Be careful." Margaery stopped her before she could take another step. She looked at her pointedly and Sansa sighed. 

She shook her head and hurriedly made her way to her childhood bedroom. She shut the door and leaned against it while trying to calm her breathing. Her chest was moving rapidly and her heart beat wildly. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

She shut her eyes tightly, knowing it would be him and hoping that this won't get them in trouble.

She opened the door and he immediately came in, closing it behind him before anyone could see. 

"Is everything alright?" His brows were furrowed and his hands came up to cup her face. His hold was gentle and his eyes were searching hers.

"Yes, I just wanted to be alone."

"The truth Sansa. You don't have to hide from me." Her hands grasped his elbows and she felt lightheaded at the authoritative tone of his voice. "I need you." She finally whined and pushed her lips on his firmly, her body waking up and feeling the familiar fire burning inside her.

"We shouldn't." He whispered hotly against her lips even thought his hands moved to cup her backside. He pulled her close and rubbed her over his hard bulge, all the while saying they should stop.

"Please, I will be good for you." She practically sobbed as he tucked her dress up and traced her clit above her underwear.

"Always good for me angel, but you have to be quiet." He rasped and pushed her panties to the side, feeling how wet she was.

Her cunt clenched around nothing and she threw her head back in frustration. She was whimpering and clawing at Jon's back, pushing her hips against his hand, desperate for any kind of friction.

"Don't make a fucking sound." Jon slapped her ass and she gasped. 

"Is this what you want? Do you want me to fuck you in your childhood bed? Did you imagine this when you were younger?" 

"Yes, please yes!" He pushed a finger inside her, all the way to his knuckle and she clenched around it. She needed more.

"How many times did you lay down with your hand in your panties wishing it was me?" His voice became deeper and his finger was moving faster inside her.

Sansa's head was thrown back and her breaths were coming out short. Her cunt was throbbing and wet and she desperately needed Jon to fuck her.

"Sansa open the door!" Sansa gasped and found Jon's wide eyes and the both of them were breathing heavily.

Because that was Arya's voice behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I am so slow at updating this even though I love this story and I love how you guys are enjoying it. Be patient with me please. I do not know when the next chapter will be up since exams are coming up and I'm going to be focusing on them.  
> I love you and I hope you will still be here in a couple of weeks!  
> Stay safe❤


End file.
